Naruto in Battle city
by movielover312
Summary: Naruto is sent to the yugioh world by kami to help out the chosen one but first he must learn how to play a children's card game based on the shadow games he must protect the chosen one and use the cards based on his past to beat the rare hunters that are following him during the time before Battle City.


I am creating a story about Naruto being sent to the Yu-Gi-Oh world before Duelist kingdom (Naruto will not be participating in duelist kingdom but he will participate in Battle City) I need card ideas I have some ideas the first four belong to Underdog lover who had a story on an account that has been deleted but those cards are the inspiration for this story. the cards I am going to use goes as follows:

Amaterasu level 10 divine/ divine-warrior(just go with it)

effect: this monster's attack and defense point values are equal to the sum of the attack and defense point values of the three monster's required to summon this card if this cards is special summoned it is destroyed the after the end phase of the turn it is summoned if it is special summoned you can sacrifice life points until you have 100 left this card gains attack and defense points equal to the amount of life points sacrificed.(if you haven't noticed but I doubt that this card is based off of "The Winged Dragon of Ra")

Tsukiyomi level 10 divine/ divine-warrior

attack:? Defense:?

This monster requires the sacrifice of three monsters to summon this monster's attack point value is equal to the number of cards in your hand times 1000 this monsters defense point value is equal to the # of cards in your opponents hand times 1000 if your opponent summons a monster with less than 1500 defense points or attack points that monster is destroyed.(based off of Slifer the sky dragon)

Susano'o level 10 divine/ divine-warrior

attack 4500 defense 4500

This monster requires the sacrifice of three monsters to summon this monster can destroy all monsters on the field if you sacrifice 2 monsters if you use this effect you cannot attack with this monster during that turn if you sacrifice "Amaterasu" and Tsukiyomi" from the field for this effect then this monster can do piercing damage and has unlimited attack points instead of destroying the monsters your opponent has on the field.

Izanagi level 12 divine/ divine-warrior/ fusion

attack 0 defense 0

This monster cannot be special summoned except by fusion summon to fusion summon this monster you must remove from play the cards "Amaterasu", "Tsukiyomi", and "Susano'o" this monster's attack points are 15000 only during the opponent's and your battle phase this monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

This marks the start of cards I came up with.

Three-tailed fox demon level 8 dark/fiend

Attack 3000 defense 2500

nine-tailed fox demon level 12 dark/fiend fusion

Attack 4500 defense 3800

three "Three-tailed fox demon"

shika the shadow user level 4 dark/ warrior

attack 1700 defense 1600

ino the mind reader level 4 light/warrior

attack 1400 defense 1700

cho the human boulder level 4 earth/warrior

attack 1500 defense 1800

sarutobi the wind specialist level 8 wind/warrior/effect

attack 3500 defense 3850

this monster can only be special summoned by sending from the field or your hand to the graveyard cho the human boulder, ino the mind reader, and shika the shadow user this monster can be sent to the graveyard to special summon the monsters sent to the graveyard to summon it.

Amaterasu's servant level 4 light/warrior/effect

attack 1200 defense 1200

when this card is summoned you can special summon up to two more copies of this card from your hand or deck. This monster cannot be sacrificed for the summon of any monster except "Susano'o", "Amaterasu" or "tsukiyomi"

I need more card ideas can you give me some but keep it realistic and somehow related to Naruto's life or the history of the ninja world don't use the first name of any of the characters use titles or status's like Jinchuriki or hokage or yellow flash things like that

Disclaimer I do not own yu gi oh or Naruto I am just a high school student who got bored


End file.
